Talk:Monk headgear
Someone might want to see how Mesmer armor handles the masks, and format the monk articles accordingly. - 15:32, 22 June 2006 (CDT) :Not sure that would work: since the mesmer masks are on the face, you only need one good image to show what it looks like, so their armor pages are noticeably simpler than what's probably achievable for the monk scalp designs. - 17:02, 22 June 2006 (CDT) ::Not sure what you thought I meant that you judged wouldn't work. The point is the splitting of functionality from art. - 18:22, 22 June 2006 (CDT) :::Ah, thought you meant the nice little arrangements of images the mesmer section has. Yeah, functionality and art could be split, without much trouble. I'm not going to do it, I'm sick of looking at scalp designs now. - 20:44, 22 June 2006 (CDT) :::Feh, got bored at work and did it. Now this page just needs details on getting monk headgear from collectors in Cantha (if there are any that provide headgear). - 16:44, 25 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Thanks. Though to be consistent with the Style and formatting guidelines, acquisition info should be in the respective art articles and the crafting quick reference only. - 16:45, 25 June 2006 (CDT) :::::Now you've moved beyond what I'm willing to do. I'm happy with the current layout; if you'd like to redesign it, go ahead. - 16:55, 25 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::Heh, I never moved anywhere d-: That's the way the Mesmer armor articles were laid out when I first mentioned it at the top of article. It's fine if you don't want to do it, eventually someone will (-: - 17:07, 25 June 2006 (CDT) Merge Why should we want to merge this article with attribute headgears, which is just about functionality, not art? — Stylva 02:13, 1 December 2006 (CST) :There was originally one article with all headgear information (functionality, art, and acquisition). The two articles were split on the suggestion that everything else about monk armor (and every other class' armor) had been split in that manner. That was done, which is why there are currently two articles. Then someone went and removed the links on the monk armor page to this page. The other page has pretty much all the functionality and art info, it just lacks the acquisition info, but it's linked to on the monk armor page and this one isn't, so... --Shattered Self 07:50, 1 December 2006 (CST) ::I see.. I would prefer to also link this page on Monk armor instead of merging them together in one huge article. — Stylva 05:32, 2 December 2006 (CST) :::Doesn't really matter to me, we just need to decide what information to put on each page. --Shattered Self 07:09, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::::Definitely. My opinion is: Art and crafting information here, information about PvP function (like Wanderer's Armor or Judge's Armor) at Monk Attribute Headgears Images We Still Need Males Luxon 15k (from someone whose monk is bald or has hair only at the very back, please) Elite Sunspear Vabbian Females Ancient Primeval We're making progress, only 5 armors left that we need screenshots of. I'll be taking care of the last 2 female ones in the near future, so we just need some nice person with a bald male monk to drop about 60k on head tats and we'll be set... --Shattered Self 20:51, 1 March 2007 (CST) :Added images for female Ancient hat. --Shattered Self 22:15, 3 March 2007 (CST) :Added images for female Primeval hat. Accidently salvaged the damn thing before taking screenshots, so I had to buy another. >_< I am now very poor. Come on bald male monks, step up and bankrupt yourselves for the community; it's fun! --Shattered Self 10:05, 5 March 2007 (CST) Info We still need Nightfall crafters, as well as Nightfall and Factions collectors (if there are any). --Shattered Self 20:03, 3 March 2007 (CST) :Check Monk collector armor and Armor collectors (Istan) - BeXor 02:52, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::So, there are no collectors in Cantha who give monk headgear, and only two in Elona? --Shattered Self 19:04, 4 March 2007 (CST) :::Read the Factions tables again, I think you missed something. :P But yes, the only armor collectors in Nightfall are in Istan. - BeXor 04:34, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::::Ah, you're right. That's weird though, why would you want headgear that doesn't give an attribute bonus? --Shattered Self 05:10, 5 March 2007 (CST) :::::The same reason you would get any collector armor - cause it's cheap. No other collector armor piece has any stats apart from basic. :P - BeXor 06:39, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::::::In Prophecies you could +attribute headgear from collectors, and you can in Nightfall as well (though not max AL). I dunno, just seems kind of inconsistent on ANet's part. Oh well, I guess that's their problem. --Shattered Self 09:56, 5 March 2007 (CST) OK, added all that stuff. I'd like to come back at some point and add an "Art Style" field to the Factions crafter table. --Shattered Self 04:25, 9 March 2007 (CST) :Your idea was so nice that I couldn't resist changing it myself :) I also corrected a little mistake I had done when I created the Factions table :) :— Helena 15:17, 9 March 2007 (CST) ::Awesome! I logged in, and I knew there was something on this page I wanted to work on, but I looked at the page and couldn't figure out what it was. So I looked in the history and here in the talk and realized you'd already taken care of it! --Shattered Self 20:57, 9 March 2007 (CST) +1 Energy Before/After Insignia I don't recall exactly which update, but I believe at some point ANet retroactively added "+1 energy" to all non-Insignia headgear. We need to investigate how this may have affected the availability/stats of Believer's (bonus-less) and Ascetic's (+1 energy instead of +1 attribute) headgear in the Prophecies and Factions campaigns. --Shattered Self 20:49, 9 March 2007 (CST)